Episode 8149 (15th May 2018)
Plot At the salon, Bernice assures Daz that Dan will come around in time. Kerry pops in and informs them Dan didn't come home last night and isn't answering his phone. Daz vows to put things right somehow. Gerry and Doug find the Whingles sign has fallen on the floor and the crack above the door of B&B has grown larger. Diane orders Doug to get a builder in as she wants the work done properly. When Dan arrives back in the village, Daz insists they need to talk but that's the last thing Dan wants. Vanessa has got Pearl to cover for her again which has given Pearl the opportunity to revert to the old booking system. After receiving a quote of £1,000 to strip back the plaster by a builder doesn't even know what the problem is, Doug decides to do the work himself as he doubts there's anything serious wrong. At the garage, Daz continues to try to talk to Dan but he remains silent. Daz comments that even if Amelia isn't Dan's child, there is no way of coming between Dan and Amelia. Dan finally loses his temper, and throws a spanner at Daz's head although Daz ducks to avoid it. Faith arrives at the farm to collect Isaac which confirms to Moira that Cain has remembered their anniversary. Cain presents a delighted Moira with a card. Dan doesn't want to hear Daz's excuses and brings up Daz not attending their mother's funeral, as well as Daz joining the army following a fallout with their parents. Doug and Gerry survey the crack. When Diane appears, Doug lies that the builder doesn't seem very concerned although he's going to come back and strip the plaster and fix whatever the problem is. As both Diane and Eric are going to be away whilst the work is getting done, Doug decides to close the B&B. When Doug shuts the door, a large piece of plaster falls to the floor. At Dale Head, Dan stares at the DNA test letter. He doesn't want to open it as he fears the worst. Brenda has reopened the café. Bob pops in and requests they sort out a work rota. Brenda has already prepared one and informs Bob that any further questions are to be directed through her solicitor. Over a pint, Gerry comments that Doug plastering could be a car crash which Rebecca hears and subsequently dashes off in distress. Before the DNA resulted are opened, Dan states that whatever the results, Daz will never be Amelia's father. Dan decides not to open the letter. Gerry follows Rebecca outside and apologises. He compliments Rebecca on how she's handled things since the crash but Rebecca doesn't believe she deserves Gerry being nice to her, admitting she believes it's her fault Lawrence and Chrissie are dead. Bob fears Brenda will be hell bent on grabbing every penny she can which leaves him wondering how he's going to provide for his children. Laurel suggests Bob moves in as people are already gossiping about their relationship and he'll no longer need to fork out for a B&B. Bob is delighted. Cain and Moira celebrate their wedding anniversary on the couch with a takeaway and a bottle of wine. Cain proposes they put their wedding rings back on. After Cain puts Moira's wedding ring back on, Moira produces Cain's wedding ring from her back pocket, commenting great minds think alike. Soon the couple are getting intimate on the couch. Rebecca tells Gerry she caused the crash by getting Chrissie to drive faster. Gerry doesn't know what to say. Rebecca believes Lachlan should hate her rather than be looking out for her and protecting her. Vanessa isn't best pleased to learn Pearl has reverted to the old booking system. Dan realises he needs to know the truth once and for all. He reads the results then stuffs the letter in his pocket and storms out. Daz and Kerry follow Dan outside where a distraught Dan reveals Amelia isn't his child; he also tells Daz to leave permanently. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Grange - Porch and guests' lounge *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and car park *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,180,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes